


Let the beating waves come drag me down

by ValAnwhistle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Bondage, Harry!dominant, Jealous Liam, Jealous Zayn, Liam!Dominant, Louis!bottom, Louis!submissive, M/M, Mom Niall, Niall is a Good Friend, Pinata, Smut, Whipping, Zayn!Submissive, a little reference to hannah montana the movie, college students au, harry!tops, louis being a bitch and then being so soft oh gosh, pub, security words, the rogue, torture (pleasure) room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValAnwhistle/pseuds/ValAnwhistle
Summary: “Just try it, the worst thing that could ever happen it’s that you won’t like it”Niall had told him. And there he was, on the way to one of these pubs created for perverts, willing to break up the routine to try something new, something that terrified as much as excited him.One night to get swept up in passion, one night to let the devil get in."Tonight, I’m going to make you scream of ecstasy Louis,”he said with a raspy voice full of control, making him tremble with anticipation.





	Let the beating waves come drag me down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamserendipity1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamserendipity1/gifts).



> And here I am, posting one of my favorite and oldest fics. 
> 
> This fic contains **Harry!Tops** and **Louis!Bottom** if you don't like this kind of story you're free  to stop reading. I'm warning you. Also, is a BDSM fic so you'll see explicit sex and characters are going to practice something called bondage. If you don't know what it means, check [here](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Bondage) to know about that. I'll leave the rest to your dirty imagination ;) 
> 
> Thank you so much to my dear friend [louivenger](http://archiveofourown.org/users/louivenger) for being an amazing beta! I love you so much, my darling.
> 
> Title was taken from the song [**One Last Night**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDfrS-uvI0Q) by _Vaults._
> 
> Also, you can listen to these songs which inspired me to write this fic: 
> 
> [**Earned It**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xe_iCkFsQKE) by _The Weeknd_ & [**Lying In The Hands Of God**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AW3xmRPqUuc) by _Dave Matthews Band_
> 
> Harry's manip in the picture above was made by [hazstylestrash](https://www.instagram.com/hazstylestrash)
> 
> Enjoy!

Louis' hands were sweating against his jeans while he was shaking his right leg with anxiety. He was biting his bottom lip with his teeth. Liam glanced at him before turning his head back to the front, his hands were gripping the steering wheel with roughness. 

"Hey, Louis," Liam started saying, "we can still turn around if you don't wanna do this." 

"I want to." He hated the weakness in his response. He shut his eyes, turning his face to the car window, forehead pressed against it and his breath briefly steaming up the glass. For fuck's sake, even his heart was beating faster and faster in his chest. At this rate, he was going to have a heart attack before they reached the pub.  
Liam looked up at him again, he had that face of fatherly concern that made Louis roll his eyes, he would've even make fun of Liam if he wasn't speechless. But he couldn't. 

_Fucking Niall Horan!_

All this mess in which he was now was because that bloody fake blond and his shitty bets. Louis had been making fun of Liam because he was absorbed by his college homework in the flat they shared, instead of partying with them. Liam had told them that he needed the Saturday night free to go to _Désirs Du Château._

Niall and Louis had been cackling because the deep perversion of his friend. He seemed like a puppy under the rain with that face of innocent child, but only some people knew that that well-educated boy with good grades and friendly grins was a loyal client in that pub. It was an urban myth among college students. A place where people could practice BDSM. 

And Liam was a listed dominant. 

After they finished laughing the shit out of them, Louis had made a very stupid comment: _"if you were accepted there, then they accept rookie people"_ and that was all Niall fucking Horan needed to make a fucking brilliant and sinister plan. He had bet that Louis was not able to spend a night in that place as a submissive. And Louis had fallen into the gimmick. 

_Fucking Niall Horan and his reverse psychology. Mental note: Don't make friends with psychologists ever again._

Before they left the flat, Louis glanced at Niall with widen eyes for the first time since the bet. Because definitely, he couldn't believe that he would go to the fucking _Désirs Du Château_ to have perverted sex with a strange bossy man. 

"Cheer up, Louis." When he saw the pallor of Louis's face, Niall sighed, "just try it, the worst thing that could ever happen it’s that you won’t like it” Niall had told him. And there he was, on the way to one of these pubs created for perverts, willing to break up the routine to try something new, something that terrified as much as excited him. 

One night to get swept up in passion, one night to let the devil get in. 

He heaved a deep sigh, leaning over the coldness of the copilot's window. 

"Louis, only people who like this practice goes to these kind of pubs. I know you're debating between jumping out of the car or staying …" Liam commented laughing lowly, "you just have to say the words and I'll turn around, mate." 

"But the ride is too long, Liam. If I asked you that, then probably you can't be on time for God knows what you do there." Louis raised both hands, moving them like if in that bar people did things too weird for his understanding. Liam chortled, "'m not that kind of shitty friend." 

Liam rolled his eyes. "I think 'm used to the kind of shitty friend you are, Louis. I can bear with that, it won't kill me." Louis hissed a little giggle before holding his arms. 

"Just speed up, man. I'm not willing to give a pound to that bottle blond Irish," he snorted. Because yeah, if he cowered and came back to the flat with his tail between his legs, Niall Horan, that fucking genius Irish will stretch out his hand to get his money with a triumphant smile. Louis wasn't going to give him the fucking satisfaction. 

Liam shrugged and Louis panted when he felt the car speeded up. He didn't want to get there so fast, when he told him to increase the speed, he was saying it as a rhetorical preach. _Shit._

Louis pressed his entire body against the seat, his trembling hand was holding the handle over his head. His eyes watched the pines pass like fireballs at the speed with which Liam was driving. "Someone's anxious to get there," Louis grumbled. 

"You have no idea." Liam smiled slyly. Louis frowned, his watery eyes were still focused on the road. 

"Is there any special reason why you want to get there so fast? Besides being a fucking control freak, obviously," Louis asked trying to put in his mind any other thought that didn't invoke ropes gagging his wrists and floggers whipping his ass. He shuddered. 

Liam breathed out. "You'll meet him," that was all Liam said as— Louis could swear it —the car reached a new level of speed. 

"Who?" Louis arched an eyebrow looking at Liam's profile. 

"My submissive par excellence," Liam replied. And then, _oh._

"Oh," that was Louis said staring at his friend. So, there was a boy who had the cool-headed Liam eager to see him. What a thing. 

"A month ago, you were straight." 

"Yes, I was." Liam smiled without looking at him actually, "but anyone comes out of the closet because of Zee." 

Louis opened his mouth giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Insolent. Do you imply that someone is prettier than me, to make Liam Payne gay?" Louis said with fake indignation. He was just trying to switch off. 

Liam laughed. 

"Don't misunderstand this, Louis. You're handsome, but Zee is so... _hot._ " Louis opened his mouth again with fake indignation. Well, not so fake actually. 

"Wretch! Rascal! How dare you?" Louis lifted his shoe and brought it to Liam's face causing Liam to turn the wheel in a dangerous maneuver trying to push Louis' shoe away from his face. 

After a few minutes, Liam sighed. 

"I really hope that the dominant who decides to have you, whip your ass well," Liam growled making fun of him after all the hustle with Louis. 

Louis gulped. Oh, true. Someone was going to dominate him. 

Funny. 

Really. 

_Fucking splendid._

Louis returned to his position as a frightened child, his face against the window while he began to see the vestiges of the city. The college campus was about two and a half hours from the town, which is where most of the college students went when there were long weekends. And that's where that damned pub was located. 

Louis almost shrieked when Liam started to reduce the speed, since the highway quickly indicated that he had to lower it. 

They had arrived at the city. Louis swallowed, looking at Liam with panic. Liam evidently failed to catch Louis's gaze so he accelerated to the allowed limit. 

And Louis? Well, he just wanted to die. 

 

 

 _Désirs Du Château_ looked stylish on the outside, too elegant for the audience to be pretty much, young college students. But Louis thought that for sure it was some strange fetish of the fans of perverted practices and he sighed trying to control his breathing. The hell, he felt like a child about to do a mischief from which he was probably going to get out punished. He slapped himself mentally. 

You can do this, Tommo. Perhaps, nobody notes you if you don't do anything stupid. The bet didn't say anything about being fucked by someone. Just spend a night inside as a submissive. Just that. 

A new feeling of courage flowed through his body as he got out of the car at the same time as Liam. 

When he took a step behind Liam, who had been talking friendly to the security guard, his courage fell to the ground. 

_Who am I kidding? I'm too good-looking to be ignored. Damn genetics, why are you like that? I'm too perfect to mortal eyes._

Liam shook his hand with the security guard's and then he turned back to point at him. Louis raised his hand and smiled with some shyness, because that security guard intimidated him. The security agreed, a sly smile came on his lips and Louis was going to kill Liam if he dared to make him look ridiculous. 

Then Liam grabbed his hand roughly and pulled him to bring him closer. 

"Mitchell, this buddy is my friend Louis. Louis, this is Mitchell, the coolest guard on this planet." Mitchell smirked, "my friend is going to role as a submissive." 

Mitchell's eyes analyzed Louis and the brunette felt pretty scrutinized by the man, he loathed to feel naked before undesirable glares. 

"You brought fresh meat, well done Payno," the man commented and Louis growled lowly, because... what the fuck? He wasn't a piece of meat. He was a human being with rights and a personality and— 

He kept completely quiet when he felt how Liam put him a collar on the neck. A _bloody_ canine collar. 

"Liam?" Louis inquired, voice full of annoyance. Liam sighed. 

"Don't make an issue of it, Louis. This collar serves so that dominants can recognize who plays the role of submissive. Avoid a host of inconveniences. Bar policies." So, Louis counted to ten as Liam buckled the collar, then he moved it making him shudder at the cold contact of the object, his cock jerked in his pants. 

_What the fuck?!_

Liam chuckled and Louis snorted. 

"C'mon, mate. It's time." Liam put an arm over his shoulders and guided him inside the enclosure. 

After going through the first door, they found a space that Louis could call the reception, the strong rumbling was heard trying to be stopped by the outside walls. Apparently, all the wicked magic was at one more door. 

"Names?" A man inquired behind the counter. 

"Liam Payne and a colleague, Sebastian." The young man with deep blue eyes stared up at Liam and then his glance fell on Louis, frowning. 

"I thought Zayn was going to be your submissive tonight," Sebastian said with snoopy eyes while Louis crossed his arms looking at Liam exchanging a few words with the man, "I guess I could tell him that he can make out with someone else." 

"He will be my submissive, Stan," Liam barked with a voice that Louis had never heard from him. Louis took a step back because his friend looked hectoring, dropping all that testosterone at the idea of Zayn making out with someone else. 

Sebastian gave him a slyly smile and nodded. 

"Alright, Li. But you know that he loathes to share," that was all Sebastian expressed before getting off his stool to walk towards the door. He couldn't be more than thirty-some years old, Louis was sure. And he was a guy who seemed friendly, without counting the fact that he was very handsome. 

Liam followed him and Louis walked behind them, because he was truly overwhelmed by the fact that he was really in a BDSM pub wearing a gold studded collar, which indicated he would be a submissive. 

_Fucking great,_ he thought with sarcasm. 

Sebastian smirked, looking at both of them. 

"Welcome guys, from this moment you will stop being just Liam and—" 

"Louis," answered the interpellated. 

"… Liam and Louis. Now you'll be a dominant and a submissive. Enjoy your stay in _Désirs Du Château,_ " he pronounced the name of the bar with an exquisite French accent. He smirked candidly before opening the door. 

And at that moment, the world of Louis turned irremediably. The sound was deafening, some electronic song of the moment was playing at full volume, while his eyes wandered through the crowd. Strange lights hung and twirled, partially illuminating the place. There were cages scattered around suspended from the ceiling and there were both men and women dancing to the beat of the music inside them. Louis gasped as he saw several stages scattered, where there were people giving shows of all kinds. People on all fours with the collar that he had at that moment totally naked being viciously whipped by others in the role of Liam. 

Louis panted because all that was too much for him and at the same time he couldn't control the current of electricity running through his body. Everything smelled of sex, desire, of an accumulation of senses and animal instincts to which he was definitely not used to. 

Liam grabbed him by his collar sharply and Louis complained. 

"What the fuck's wrong with you, moron?!" He barked hitting him in the shoulder. Some people stared at him with arched eyebrows, as if his attitude was undesirable in the place. And then, he realized what role he was playing and the fact that he had just hit a dominant, it didn't matter that Liam was his roommate, unconditional friend and a fucking nerd living between two worlds. 

He lowered his head, clearing his throat. Suddenly, feeling out of place. 

"'m sorry, Louis. Didn't remember that this was your first time here." Liam breathed out, "So, that's what us, dominants grabbed the submissive in this pub with the consent of them, of course." 

Louis made a pout, crossing his arms. 

"Remember it next time, rascal," he snapped lowly and then he said, "guide me wherever you go, but don't hold me as if I were a fucking possession, Liam." 

Liam smiled at him fondly and put an arm around his shoulders before starting to walk, Louis didn't know which way his friend was taking him. 

After a while crossing a sea of half-naked bodies, they finally got at one of the tables near the stage. From there, the whipping and moaning and grunting were heard louder. Louis didn't dare to look at whatever was going on above him. 

Then, Liam released Louis and he caught a furious stare directed at him. Louis arched an eyebrow at the black-haired man with murderous eyes. The bloke had... A belt enclosing his cock? Louis had to blink several times to convince himself that it wasn't his imagination fucking with his head. The man was using only that. From the belt around his hips that was caging his cock, jaws extended that kept his arms at the height of the belt, his whole body was naked and now that Louis was closer, he could see that the bloke had eyeliner on, which highlighted his candy-colored eyes even in the dark. 

Liam approached him, apparently, forgetting Louis completely. "Zee!!!" He exclaimed startling Louis because of his excitement. Liam grabbed the bloke's hips, whose hair seemed to be tinged with gold as well as part of his skin. The man immediately lowered his head, the golden collar shining, everything looked splendid on him and now Louis understood why Liam was now out of the closet. 

The lad murmured something to Liam's ears and Louis watched how Liam frowned. 

"What did you just say, Zayn?" Liam barked, returning to that attitude that Louis found surprising coming from a puppy like him. Liam grabbed Zayn's cheeks tightly pressing them and Louis wanted to intervene but he didn't because he was afraid of that facet of Liam, he had to admit it. 

"I said: 'If you can bring your submissive...'" he started nodding at Louis, trembling voice, "'I can be an independent submissive, can't I?'" He grumbled. 

Liam released him sharply, causing Zayn to stagger on his feet. Liam scrutinized his body from top to bottom before pulling the belt up, Zayn let out a scream that was silenced by Liam's wild mouth. 

Louis opened his mouth completely shocked. 

Suddenly, Liam pulled his lips back as Zayn kept looking for them with a plaintive moan. "Don't you dare talk to me with that tone ever again. Understood, Zayn?" Liam pulled the belt up and Zayn cried. 

"Yes..." 

"Yes, _what?_ " 

"Yes, Master" Zayn replied with a lowly moan before Liam's mouth captured his, his friend's hand traveled across the lad's belly and Louis looked away. His cock was starting to rise and _no._ He fucking wasn't getting excited at the scene Liam was performing with his submissive. _He doesn't,_ definitely. 

He sat at the table where he had seen Zayn before, assuming it was the one assigned to him and Liam. 

Liam left him alone asking if he was okay with that, Louis nodded and smiled at the tan, Zayn smiled back, following Liam through the crowd, God knows where he was leading him. Now that he was alone, Louis wanted to drown himself in alcohol. This had been a terrible idea. A terrible, terrible, _disastrous_ idea. 

Louis looked around, trying to hide from some suspicious eyes that returned the scrutiny. He just wanted tonight to end. He must have given the damned twenty pounds to Niall before he got into the damn car. Fucking pride of his, always got him into this kind of mess. He sighed, looking at the glass Zayn had left on the table, Louis sniffed the contents and realized it was whiskey, shrugged his shoulders before drinking a little. He grimaced at the bitter, spicy taste that burned his esophagus. 

He shut his eyes while listening to the music, the song was good and it seemed the crowd liked it because the excitement was present; everything was very electrifying for Louis. He sighed again and then felt a presence. He smirked. "Ya late, Payno" he snapped, opening his eyes. His smirk fell when he realized that the man in front of him wasn't Liam, was a bloke dressed with a suit, he had a speakerphone in his ear and stared at Louis calmly. 

"Mr..." 

"Louis Tomlinson" Louis mentally slapped himself for giving his name to a lad he didn't know and who could very well be a depraved man who wanted to torture and kill him. Fuck, he shouldn't have come to this place. 

"Mr. Tomlinson, what a pleasure." The man nodded at him. "My boss wanted to know if you would like to be his companion this evening." Louis stayed staring the man like a stupid, bowled over and all. Because, what? 

"I, what—" He interrupted himself. "Who?" He knew that all those questions made him look like a fool but he didn't care because... because _holy shit,_ someone wanted his company. What if he was a dirty old man? Uh, what if he was the son of a fucking gangster? Dear Lord, why had he come to this place in the first place? 

A picture of Niall came to his head. Louis was going to slap him when he got to the flat, _fucking yes._ "Mr. Tomlinson, did you hear me?" The man stared at him. 

"No, I... I apologize..." Louis blushed and fuck, he felt like a fool. 

"I was saying that my boss doesn't like to give his name. But he's a listed man." Louis nodded at his words. "Do you accept, Mr. Tomlinson?" 

_Well,_ he breathed out, _whatever._ He knew he could run away if he wanted to. 

"I would prefer that he ask me in person, I hate this kind of mystery." He crossed his arms, annoyed. He didn't have submissive attitude, he knew that the guy was going to prefer someone less demanding and he could emerge victorious from that proposition. 

Suddenly, Louis felt large hands resting on his eyes, blinked at the sudden darkness. He felt a breath close to his ear and gasped. 

"Would you like to join me tonight, Louis?" He whispered with a deep, low and gross voice, which bristled at Louis' skin completely. "I assure you so much pleasure that you won't recall your name tomorrow morning." 

Louis' heart beat furiously on his chest. 

"I... I..." Louis stuttered and felt pretty stupid. For having come to this bar, being so stubborn and proud and stammering in the presence of this man, behind him. He was tall, Louis knew because he could feel his hard chest against his back. "N... n..." 

"Shhh..." He shouted while one of his hands moved to cover his eyes completely, because apparently his big hand could cover Louis' eyes without much effort. His other hand dropped to his lips when he shut him up, "let me make you enjoy, Louis. I promise you will love it." And the hand that was on his lips disappeared to find himself quickly massaging his newly aroused length. 

"Oh, shit" Louis moaned at the touch, which stopped too soon for his liking. 

"You have to allow me to blindfold you, I'm a man who likes to work pleasure with mystery" The man whispered again in his ear. "In a nutshell, you won't see me throughout the course of our session." 

Louis weighed what the man had said, then he cackled. "Why? Are you ugly-looking?" He inquired with an enticing voice. 

The man stayed in a deep silence for a while, before whispering in his ear: "I don't think you'll care about my appearance once we start playing, Louis." 

Louis moaned without being able to help it, feeling his cheeks heating up. He couldn't believe how easy this man could turn him on, even without knowing how he looked. 

"So, what do you think? We're on, then?" The man asked with that sensual and confident voice that was making Louis's legs tremble. 

Louis didn't know what was involuntarily activated in his brain but he nodded. 

"Perfect, Louis. That's the answer I was lookin' for" He expressed before moving his hands away. Louis blinked several times as he regained his vision and found the same man in front of him, the one who had spoken to him in the first place. 

"That 'someone' being you?" The man denied laughing. 

"No, my boss already left to the room chosen by him. You'll come with me and I'll help you to be prepared for him." Louis swallowed but followed him, because he had his cock tight in his pants looking for release and couldn't lie to the fact that he was already delighted with this intense and mysterious man. 

They crossed almost the entire pub and began to walk upstairs. They came to a corridor lit with red lights. Several doors stretched through it. Louis watched each door curiously. 

"You won't hear anything, Mr. Tomlinson. The rooms are corked for the comfort and free behavior of the dominant and submissive in their sessions." Louis blushed again and felt like a fool, but it wasn't something he could control. 

They reached the end of the hall, there was a door in the center, unlike the other rooms that were on their sides. Louis stood still as the man slowly opened the door and allowed him to pass before him. 

Louis choked as he watched what appeared before his sapphire eyes. It was a perfect torture room, full of strange objects, there was a bed with a medieval look and a lot of ropes, whips, riding crops. It was a real bedroom of pain for a practitioner to do what he likes with his body. 

Louis shuddered as he grimaced, he glanced at the man whose name he didn't know yet. The man smiled at him. "Take off your clothes." 

"Everything?" He gasped and trembled because _the hell,_ he couldn't think with enough sanity, he was overwhelmed by the consequences that this decision could bring him during the rest of the night. 

"Yes, except for your pants and the collar," the man said with a smile. Louis nodded, taking off his shirt, jeans and shoes. He had not been dressed too formally or with little clothing and still didn't understand why that mysterious man had chosen him. He turned around, meeting his reflection in a mirror. 

_Shit, I'm fucking perfect._

Louis sighed and met the bloke's gaze again. 

The man asked him to approach an apparently strange device, Louis could describe it as a handrail with different ropes and jaws hanging from the whole object. "Stand there." The man pointed a spot and Louis positioned himself in the center of that 'pervert's handrail'," as he had decided to call him. I will put a mask on you, you can't take it off unless my boss so orders or you want to stop the session. You got that, Mr. Tomlinson?" 

Louis nodded, moving his hands to his sides like he was playing soccer. He felt very nervous and didn't know if his expressions were betraying him. 

The man nodded too with an imperturbable face and proceeded to remove the mask from one of the drawers, approached Louis with the blue object and put it to him slowly. Everything went dark immediately and Louis' breathing stirred slightly as he cleared his throat. 

"Alright, Mr. Tomlinson." The man was listening a bit far now. "I'll leave you here, so you'll wait for my boss. Don't remove the mask and I advise you to define your security words from now on." 

"Wait, security words—" But his question didn't end up being really asked when he heard the door close. 

Louis breathed slowly, he had the need to remove the mask but he didn't want the game to be ruined by his impertinence. He bit his lower lip and then heard the door open, stopped moving and remained completely static, his heart pumping too fast on his chest. 

The door closed with a dull rumble but he didn't hear any step. He felt vulnerable. He was there with only pants and eyes covered by a mask, blind. He wanted to be like Matt Murdock at that moment. He bit his lower lip again as he waited and waited and waited. But, _then:_ "Your first time, Louis?" The bloke whispered in front of him and Louis gasped because the shock. 

Louis hesitated and then nodded. 

"Yes, 'm new at this..." He whispered, touching his arms with shy. 

The man moved very close and Louis could feel the lad's breathing against his face, so close that Louis felt he might faint. 

"Well, then I will explain a few rules before the session starts." Louis nodded again slowly as he felt the man taking one of his arms. "I don't like when my submissive take off his mask. As I said at the beginning, I like how exciting mystery is. Senses are much stronger this way," the man whispered with a commanding voice which made Louis' cock leap. "You must tell me what will be your security words. There will be one you'll use to rest if something bothers you and the another will be to stop the session altogether if you don't feel safe at all." 

Louis breathed slowly while the bloke put something on one of his wrists and proceeded to do so with the other hand. 

"Okay, the word I'll use to rest will be _Rogue,_ " he expressed slowly. "And to stop the session completely will be _Piñata._ " 

He heard a deep laugh coming from the lad. 

"Piñata?" 

"Piñata" Louis called with solemnity to the darkness because he couldn't see, cheeks flushing. 

"Alright, Rogue to rest and Piñata to stop me," the man repeated as he finished putting the other object around his left wrist. "Whenever you talk to me throughout the session will be with the word 'Master' at the end. You can't raise your voice to me but you can speak. I have no problem with it," the bloke commented slowly. "I'm not sadomasochist, namely I don't like to inflict real pain on my submissive, so everything I'll use in that way will be a riding whip, if you don't like it, of course, you can use the word Rogue to indicate it," he continued saying, "you know what an enema is?" 

Louis blushed furiously. 

"Yes. I made one to myself yesterday, ahem, I'm pretty clean with those things," the brunette expressed, voice brokenly. _Fucking hell,_ none of his lovers had asked him that so directly, in fact talking about _'washing the anus'_ killed passion. But again, this wasn't just any lover, he was his dominant during that night.

"Okay," the man replied. "I adore the bondage and the use of sex toys. Do you have a problem with performing these practices?" Louis weighed what he just said. He had already used sex toys with other men but had never been tied." 

"I'm not very familiar with any of the practices but I think... yes, it would be fine," Louis whispered the last word very lowly and then he bit his lower lip. 

"Well done, I think we can start," and after the man said that, he raised his wrists sharply and Louis gasped when he felt the man tangled something in each of them. "Try to break free." 

Louis took a deep breath before pulling his arms down, he was definitely stuck. He shuddered. 

"Lovely." The man sighed with delight. "At this time, you are tied to the upper slits, Louis. So, you can't touch me neither you under any circumstances. Are you ready?" 

"Yes," he whispered. _No,_ he thought. 

"Yes, what?" The bloke asked with a lower and commanding voice. 

"Yes sir, I mean, _Master,_ " Louis rambled with a trembling voice. 

The man approached. 

"Don't be frightened, Louis." He felt the whispered words against his lips and Louis' hands itched to untie and take the lad's face to kiss him badly. "Tonight, I’m going to make you scream of ecstasy Louis,” he said with a raspy voice full of control, making him tremble with anticipation. 

Suddenly, the man moved away from him, leaving Louis with lips eager to dance with the bloke's. Louis frowned in the dark with his arms suspended, appreciating the fact that he was exercising and not getting tired so fast. 

In a matter of minutes, he felt the bloke's soft lips going down through his belly. 

"Oh my," he gasped, arching his back as the man's big hands slid down his sides, his slow lips made their torturous path to the south of his body, everything was so exciting that it had Louis's cock struggling to get out of his pants. 

The man stopped his hands on the edge of his pants. His lips were on Louis' belly while Louis gasped at the sensations. He got rid of his pants sliding down his legs and making him lift each leg to get it out of the way. Louis' cock was aroused as he felt the man's breathing on his length. 

"Lovely attributes," the man commented with even deeper voice. 

That made a click on Louis and he replied: "Thank you, Master." 

The man moaned with approval at Louis' words and he didn't knew why he felt so proud to please the stranger. 

Louis bit his lips as he felt the man's hands travel from his belly to his back and down to his bum, pressed the cheeks of his arse hard and Louis gasped louder. 

"This is mine tonight. Okay, Louis?" 

"Yes, Master." Louis sighed and then he let out a moan when the bloke's hands moved away from his body. 

He watched with lost eyes for some movement but it was vain, he felt too impeded with that damn mask and the fucking ropes. He wanted to see his dominant. He wanted to touch him. 

Suddenly, he felt an object with thin tips walking down his spine. 

"Oh, fuck," Louis cried while he shuddered at the artifact's path through his back. 

"Do you like the sensation, Louis?" Louis was overwhelmed because the sense and the mystery. Then, the same object impacted gently against his backside pulling out a moan. 

"Shit!" 

"I asked you a question, Louis," the man demanded and Louis blinked, tears of excitement hid behind the mask. He let out a prolonged sigh. 

"Yes. I like it, Master," he whispered. He could feel the man monopolizing his back. He felt vulnerable and at the same time powerful. They were a cluster of senses inside him that had no logical explanation. 

Once again, the man moved away, Louis heard him removing things from the drawers and again everything was completely silent. 

This time, the thing was somewhat different. 

"It's time to try something new." The stranger slipped his hands with an unbelievable delicacy across his back and made Louis tremble. Suddenly, he lifted Louis from his belly, lifting his ass while Louis stretched with the ropes still immobilizing his arms. "All right, Louis, do you have your security words in mind?" 

"Rogue and Piñata," Louis expressed with the voice a bit torn. 

"Perfect," as soon as he said that, Louis felt an intrusion inside his arse. 

"Wow, wow! What the fuck's that?!" He bellowed and the bloke whipped his ass with the palm of his hand and Louis' knees got weak. "'m sorry... Master..." 

The man leaned over him, hand firmly holding his belly. 

"It's a butt plug," he commented softly as if they were talking about the climate instead of being locked in a room practicing dominant and submissive roles. "You'll tell me your security word when you can't resist that the butt plug enters more. Alright?" 

Louis nodded and then, the man made the butt plug went deeper. Louis gasped and then bit his lips as the man slowly pushed each of the devices' balls into his arse. 

Louis moaned, he couldn't believe that fucking thing was so infinite. Then, when he felt it was above his capacity, he shouted: " _Piñata!_ " 

"Piñata?" The man sounded surprised. 

"Uh! I mean Rogue! Fuck, just please don't push another ball into my arse!" Louis blushed furiously. 

The bloke moved away but the object remained inside of Louis. Louis breathed in and breathed out for a while. 

_Where are you?_

Suddenly, he felt the man's hands resting on his cheeks, their mouths finally meeting. Louis moaned loudly, that mouth was majestic, tasted of strawberries and passion, there was also a hint of control and power in the movement of the stranger's tongue against Louis'. Louis moaned again when his teeth collided in a struggle of desire and uncontrollable lust. The man grunted before bit his lip in such a sensual way that if it weren't for the fact that he was tied to the grilles of the 'perverts' handrail', he would have fallen to his knees. 

Without warning, the balls into his arse began to vibrate. 

"Holy shit!" Louis shouted arching his back as he feels the vibration. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He cried, his cock started to let out drops of precum. 

"You aren't allowed to come without my consent, Louis. Don't get too excited." Louis gasped, trying to control himself but it was pointless, the fucking butt plug was making him delirious. 

Then, he felt how the man approached kissing him wildly, his cock crashed against the strong abdomen of the man and Louis rolled his eyes inside the mask, opening his mouth while the man outraged it with bites and kisses. 

"You won't come because a toy. 'm clear? You will come with my cock buried deep inside you, okay?" The man snapped tightening Louis' cheeks hard. Then, with an incredible mastery, the man removed the vibrating toy with extreme quickness. Louis arched his back with another scream of pleasure. 

He panted while his arms were hanging from the 'perverts' handrail'. 

Then, the man freed him from the gags and held him between his sturdy arms, Louis felt his bare chest and choked on his own saliva, while groping the well-shaped body of his dominant, he could feel the difference between his smooth skin and something else. Tattoos, perhaps? 

"So, you got tats, Master?" He felt the man smiling against his hair. 

"Perceptive." Louis could feel the man, around him. Without wait too much, the stranger raised him from the floor, carrying him in his arms. 

"Wow, oh." Louis moaned, resting his forehead on the man's chest, that stocky stranger had an aura of control that made his heart beat faster and faster on his chest. He felt partly pathetic as if the bloke was the villain who was about to take away his virginity. 

The man walked through the room with Louis between his arms and deposited him on something fluffy. The medieval bed, he supposed. 

"Alright, Louis." The man was monopolizing him and Louis could feel the bloke's entire body against his, he sighed and shuddered as his mouth opened with excitement. "I'm gonna tie you to the bed just by your wrists. Understood?" Louis swallowed. He was in a very comfortable position now but he felt even more vulnerable because the stranger was over him and Louis still couldn't see anything. 

"I get it, Master," Louis whispered slowly because that was the only thing he could do. He licked his upper lip and then he heard a growl coming from his Master. "Ma-master?" 

"Don't stick out your tongue, Louis. Don't make me bite it." Louis swallowed while the man grabbed his wrists and lifted them over his head, Louis could feel how the man tied ropes around his wrists, imprisoning them against the bed-head. "You look so beautiful, at my mercy," he hummed biting his lips as one of his hands slipped through his chest, the other had to be the one who was maneuvering with that whip with strips because Louis stirred at the feeling of the man's hand and the object running through his body. 

The man gave a gentle tap over his pelvis and Louis hissed a moan. "It feels good, isn't it?" The bloke's breath collided with his belly and Louis stretched his arms realizing that he was still tied and couldn't touch him. 

"Y-yes, Master," Louis replied, voice full of emotions. 

"Say it louder, Louis." This time the whip pricked against his nipple. Louis grunted, arching his back. 

"Yes, Master!" Louis exclaimed and then panted when the stranger's predatory mouth fell on his nipple stimulated by the whip and sucked it with desire. "Oh, _fucking yes,_ Master. Oh, _oh._ " Louis groaned. The moans became stronger and supplicating when the man moved to his other nipple. They were one of Louis' erogenous zones. 

There was a moment in which Louis felt helpless again for the imposing figure of the stranger but quickly undid the thought when the man returned to his place. 

"I'll pour something warm on your belly, Louis. Tell me your security word if you don't feel comfortable." Louis blinked with the mask on and at that moment a liquid spilled over his belly, falling in a controlled trickle and Louis moaned. 

"What's that, Master?" Louis asked with true curiosity while his cock— already pretty aroused —begged for attention. Attention that he couldn't give it because he was tied to the bed with his hands immobilized. 

"Chocolate," that was his response before licking the path he had left on his belly. Louis gasped uncontrollably because that sly tongue was killing him with pleasure. 

"'m gonna cum, Master." Louis cried. 

"No, you don't," the man bellowed and Louis tried to control his breathing. 

The stranger turned him sharply, leaving him face down while he lifted his ass and whipped him with his palm. 

"Oh, shit." Louis contracted when the man's palm struck again in the same place. "Shit, master," Louis whispered. 

"What?" The man inquired against his velvet entrance. At that moment, Louis knew he could die, victim of so many senses that were doing strange things in his body. 

"What are you doing, Master?" Louis asked, overstimulated by the butt plug, the clapping and whips, by that lustful mouth. 

"I'll eat that lovely ass of yours. I'll do that," the man answered before parting the cheeks of Louis' arse to suck his rosy entrance. 

"Oh, my fucking God!" Louis cried with pleasure, trying to move his hips to meet that sinful mouth. It was a useless task, the stranger held him tightly by the hips, keeping his ass cheeks apart as his tongue slid inside Louis's velvet. "Holy shit, Master!" Louis barked, feeling like he was inevitably coming. 

But before he could even say it, the man turned away from his task, causing Louis to cry and move his arse for more attention. "Please …" he begged. 

"Please, what?" Even when he asked that question, Louis heard the man open something with a snap. A condom, surely. 

"Please, Master," Louis begged again in the most submissive way possible. Surrendered to the need that man had implanted with his intense sensual and sexual feints. 

"Of course, _love,_ " the man whispered fondly before going into Louis abruptly. Louis gasped because the man was huge and Louis could feel it even at the beginning of his stomach. 

"Bloody hell." Louis cried when the man started to move pushing himself inside, slightly, increasing the speed little by little. " _Oh, oh ..._ " Louis mumbled unintelligible things, saliva spilling from his mouth as the strokes became more precise and intense, stronger. "Oh shit, _yes!_ " He screamed and the man hit him again on the left cheek of his ass as he penetrated him. " _Dear Lord,_ faster Master!" Louis shouted, pressing his knuckles against the bars of the headboard, hands tangled between the ropes and the sheets. " _Oh!_ " He cried before dropping his head against one of the pillows, he bit it hard as his eyes released tears of pleasure under the mask. 

The man growled and then Louis felt how his strokes slowed down, his body was monopolizing his back, literally. He felt how he kissed his right cheek. "Don't hide your precious cries, Louis. Music to my ears." And that was all Louis' need to get swept up in passion. 

He was very noisy in bed, he couldn't help it, especially when he had waited all night long to have the man's cock buried deep in his ass. 

"God damn it!" Louis shouted when the pounding became harder making the bed squeak against the wall due to the force with which the man was penetrating him. 

"Oh, yes!" He heard the man scream and for some strange reason, Louis felt fascinated for giving him pleasure. 

"May I cum now, Master?" Louis begged. He was on the damn edge of despair, he didn't think he could be able to control himself anymore. The man then sighed. 

"Of course, you can, Louis." And then, he whispered: " _My_ Louis." 

Louis came with a deafening scream, staining the sheets, pillows and his belly, the excessive stimulation had caused him to shoot as never before, victim of an unprecedented orgasm. The man came a couple of seconds later in the condom but still, Louis could feel how the man was carried away by the pleasure caused. 

Finally, he fell next to his body and untied his wrists. Louis snuggled close to him, erratic breathing, trembling legs and heart racing. "Can I take this off, Master?" Louis asked him, pointing his mask. 

"You can, as soon as I leave the room," the man replied, stroking his hair. 

"Oh, I see" Louis tried not to make his voice sound disappointed. He didn't think he could achieve it. 

It was not long before he fell into the Morpheus' arms, exhausted and with the breath of his Master over his ear. 

 

 

 

"I'm truly worried, Li," Niall whispered. Both of them were looking at Louis from the kitchen. The brunette was wearing some Adidas sweater and sweatpants, eating cereal while he was watching a Disney movie. "He is crying over _'Hannah Montana: The Movie'._ " Niall said, stunned. 

Liam sighed and Niall hit him in the arm. "Hey! What was that for?" 

"Why you left him alone, fucking rascal?" Niall hissed. "I just wanted twenty pounds but not this, not my son going into depression, moron!" Niall pouted, "He doesn't even want to talk to me and I'm his quasi-psychologist." 

Liam took the trouble to look embarrassed. 

"I told you it wouldn't be a good idea to take him to the bar, in first place." 

"Ugh, you're unbearable now, Payne." Then, Niall took his cereal's bowl and headed to the living room. "Hey, Lou. How's everything?" 

Louis looked up, watery eyes. "Why didn't she confess her secret to Travis, Niall? Why?" Louis asked, snorting and tightening his cereal's bowl against his chest. Niall sighed and approached to hug him. 

"Oh, m'boy." Niall started to babying him. "Everything will be alright, okay?" 

"I know, but look, she also hurt his father 'cause she hid her identity." Louis seemed really angry at Hannah. What is the point of hiding your identity anyway? Hurts people, ya know, Niall?" Louis sniffed again. "It's not fair to do that, if it's just a selfish act." 

"Are we still talking about Hannah Montana, Lou?" Niall asked worried and funny at the same time. 

"Of course, we do. What else could I possibly be talking about?" Louis huffed, his face didn't look convincing anyway. 

"Aw, m'boy, come here." Niall squeezed him stronger between his arms, then he looked up, frowning at Liam. "You, silly. Bring him a pint of ice cream, vanilla flavor." Niall demanded. Liam rolled his eyes but then he took his jacket and picked up his car's keys. 

Niall stayed babying Louis while both of them watched how Miley stayed all night painting the barn completely. 

 

 

 

Niall and Louis heard Liam arrive, laughing with someone else. 

"I send him for ice cream and he brings company," Niall grumbled. 

"Let it go, Niall. It's probably Zayn. Maybe we'll finally meet him properly." Louis replied, raspy voice because of the dry tears. 

Liam opened the door with a radiant smile and indeed, behind him came Zayn. Now he wore a shirt with an intricate design and loose jeans. He didn't have the same eccentric look on that Saturday. Louis sighed because even without golden shades and eyeliner, he was still beautiful. 

"Look to whom I met." After saying that, Louis realized that behind Zayn came a tall boy with a strong complexion and dark brown hair slightly wavy. He was dressed with a suit unlike Zayn and Liam and wore magnifying glasses. The man was incredibly beautiful and Louis had to clear his throat and settle in better. _Bloody Liam,_ he could have warned them not to show up in that poor clothes. "Well, Lou, you already meet Zee." Zayn extended his hand friendly and Louis received it, giving a slack shake. "Ni, this is Zee," he introduced him to the bottle blond, Liam wore dreamy eyes while watching Zayn interacting with his friends. 

Louis breathed out. 

"And well, none of you know or have heard about him," he pointed at the boy in a suit. "But this is my good friend Harry Styles." He put an arm around his shoulders and patted his back. "I met him at the pub a few months ago." 

Louis swallowed because well, so the bloke practiced BDSM. 

"It's a class nerd and has money in his pockets to end hunger in Africa." He removes his hair and Harry grunts in annoyance, pushing Liam away with a little shove. 

And Louis knew he was being paranoid, but that grunt was bringing him interesting memories, he closed his legs and bit his lower lip. No, it was only his mind playing dirty. But then, _then,_ Harry spoke: "It's a pleasure to meet you." And Louis's world fell at his feet, because that voice, _that fucking voice._ Harry's eyes ended in Louis and he gave him a look so intense that Louis had to get up from the chair abruptly. 

Niall and Liam exchanged a confused look. 

"Eh... I have—uh, I have a lot of work and..." He hated to babble but couldn't connect the words so easily with those eyes penetrating his soul. "Uh... yes, that. Nice to meet you, Zayn... _Harry._ " He loathed how his voice came out small when he said Harry's name. But _fuck,_ the man was so charming and his name sounded so good on his lips and had made him live the best sexual experience of his fucking entire life. 

He hurried to the corridor with the three rooms, closed the door of his room, and could not prevent his cock rose with desire for more, more of that intense and controlling man. 

Shit, he was so fucked up. In the figurative and literal way. 

His breathing was erratic as he leaned his head against the door of his room, he shut his eyes. Bad decision. Now his mind had begun to evoke images of Harry over him, doing more perverse things like the ones he had done that night in _Désirs Du Château._ His cock clamped attention and Louis sighed, putting his hand inside his sweatpants. The fact of being without pants made it easier for him to maneuver his hand over his cock. He started to let out small moans and accelerated the movements of his hand as he listened to the man's voice in his head with the image of _Harry_ penetrating him and embarrassingly came faster than expected. He breathed softly with his heart beating furiously on his chest. 

He decided to go to the bathroom with stealth, on tiptoe so that no one would notice him from the living room, he had to wash his hands. He exhaled calmly when he reached his destination and tried to open the door at the same time someone opened it from the inside. 

He was petrified to see the tall, stocky figure of Harry standing inside the bathroom. He returned the intense look. Louis stood with his mouth open like a fish's. 

Harry's eyes studied him closely and then his eyes fell on Louis' right hand, which was smeared with his cum. His eyes darkened and he grabbed Louis by the neck closing the door, Louis moaned softly when Harry sat him on the edge of the sink. "Louis," Harry murmured over his ear and Louis's nipples were aroused just as his cock came back to life quickly. 

Louis kicked him in the stomach, not strong enough to hurt him. "You left me alone," Louis hissed, his eyes filled with tears, he hated how sensitive he was since that damn night, all bloody emotional. Harry sighed cradling his cheeks. 

"So, I finish my sessions with all my submissive. I don't run the risk of someone passing the word saying what I do to have fun. I'm influential and I can't bounce on my family's name like that," he whispered, against his lips. 

"I'm not any submissive," Louis snapped, about to put his arms on his hips but realized that one of his hands was smeared with his own cum. "I'm not even one, damn it." 

"I was being cautious." Suddenly, Harry moaned and grabbed his right hand, licking all the cum from his palm. Louis gasped as Harry feasted on his seed. 

"Why'd you do that?" Louis whispered in a choked voice. 

"That's _nothing_ compared to everything I wanna do to you." 

Louis didn't know if it was Harry's intense gaze, his beautiful features, his incredible body or the sexual tension between them but he couldn't help muttering: " _Fuck me._ " And that seemed to be all Harry needed. The next thing he did was start devouring Louis' mouth. Louis gasped, tangling his hands in Harry's brown hair, sighing between kisses and kisses, the caresses of that wicked mouth on his driving him to delirium. "Fuck me hard, Harry Styles," Louis asked in a pleading voice. 

Harry took off his glasses and left them on a high shelf where Niall, Liam and Louis had their toiletries. Then he looked down at Louis and turned him abruptly. Louis had his back to Harry but he managed to see his reflections through the mirror above the sink. "You know?" Harry asked in a crooning voice. "We didn't have the opportunity to use the mirror because my rules but..." he began, thinking for a while doing things under Louis's ass that he couldn't see, just feel, "now we can put it into practice." He lowered his sweatpants and moaned softly. "Didn't have pants when you received me?" Harry hissed. Louis nodded, biting his lips. Harry's gaze grew darker. 

In a matter of seconds, two fingers of Harry smeared with lubricant went into Louis and Louis moaned looking at his reflection and Harry, who was frowning, lips swollen from kisses, he was totally focused on opening Louis. 

Louis fucked the doors under the sink and Harry smirked languidly. 

"Don't seek pleasure, love." Harry winked, changing the direction of his fingers and adding a third one. "I'm gonna give it to you, darling," and as he said that, his fingers buckled and touched Louis' prostate. Louis gasped, clenching his hands against the edge of the marble sink, rolling his eyes and biting his lip to keep from being noisy. 

Harry stayed a couple of minutes opening him, then pulled his fingers out and Louis controlled himself looking at his reflection, bitten lips, sapphire eyes crystallized by excitement. He wanted to scream so badly. 

Then, Harry unbuttoned the belt of his tag pants, lowered his pants and Louis moaned when he saw the reflection of Harry's cock aroused looking to bury himself inside Louis. "That's what you provoke, Louis." 

He felt fucking proud to be the object of Harry's desire. 

Harry stooped a few minutes to extract the condom from his pocket, opened it with his fingers in the way that the experts in the art of sex did and put it on his length, kissing the cheeks of Louis' ass who was startled. 

The next thing that happened is that Harry was inside Louis. Louis covered his mouth with his left hand to avoid screaming, panting under his breath, seeing him just made Louis' heart want to explode with excitement. He hadn't seen him in a month and it had been a complete agony not to be fucked by that stunning man, now he knew it was Harry. 

Harry's thrusts were accurate and made Louis delirious, finally Louis couldn't control his cries and he didn't give a fuck if his friends and Liam's boyfriend-submissive heard everything. Harry was too much and it was impossible not to go mad at the pleasure. 

Louis unconsciously remained static when he was about to come and look at Harry with his expression and hair ruined. Harry nodded, making him stand up. Harry looked for Louis' mouth as Louis came against the sink, part of the mirror and the bottom edge of his sweater, kissing with his remaining strength those sinful lips. Harry came at the same time in the condom. He left Louis' inside and turned him around, hugging him. Louis hid his head against Harry's classic vest because he had just pulled down the bottom of his outfit just like Louis. 

"You're so beautiful," Harry told him, bright eyes before kissing him again and again and again with a devotion that left Louis breathless, he wanted more. 

Harry finally bent down to put his clothes back on, throwing the condom into the trash can. Then they both quietly cleaned the mirror and sink and Louis slipped on his sweatpants again. 

They were about to leave the bathroom, nonetheless, when they opened the door they had to go back inside because Liam, Niall and Zayn fell to the ground because they were leaning against it. 

Louis crossed his arms arching his eyebrows and Harry laughed taking his glasses and putting them on again. 

"In my defense..." Liam started, "It was Niall's idea. Right, Zee?" 

"Right," Zayn commented, getting up from Niall and Niall proceeded to do it from above Liam. 

Louis looked up at Niall arching his eyebrows again. 

"It's not my fault that the sounds were so hot!" He looked truly indignant. "The test month is over on the porn website I was testing!" 

Everyone laughed at his words and left the bathroom. Louis washed his hands and tried to accommodate his freshly-fucked-hair. Afterwards, Harry clasped his hand with his and they smiled at each other as they went to the living room. 

"Does anyone want to watch a marathon of comedy movies?" Niall asked excitedly. 

Everyone seemed to agree with his idea. 

"Ask for the pizza, Liam." Liam nodded, grabbing his phone to open the app with which he would place the order. 

Niall and Zayn selected the movies and Harry sat on the couch, more disheveled, barefoot. Louis leaned back against his chest, both sighed. 

Louis looked at Harry again with a small smile that the latter returned. 

Yes, it had definitely been a good bet.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on my social media if you want: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lachrimose_) and [Tumblr](https://ladylachrimose.tumblr.com/)
> 
> _If you want to translate this fic, you can contact me trough my Twitter account._
> 
> Thank you for reading, lots of love!


End file.
